


Не теряя надежду

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: «Что же я буду делать, когда ты разлюбишь меня?»





	Не теряя надежду

**Author's Note:**

> как дела, гайз?  
> так уж заведено, что когда пишешь макси, переодически останавливаешься, чтобы написать другие макси и мини/драббл/да что угодно, кроме того самого макси.  
> в общем, очередная разрядка мозга и рук, которые постоянно тянутся к клавиатуре.  
> рейтинг довольно условный.  
> в общем, читайте, гайз. всем добра! (и бобра)

Ночь оказывается тяжелой, неспокойной. Кажется, ни одной душе в этом многомиллионном городе не удается и глаз сомкнуть. Сражения, сумасшедшие доктора и плохие парни. Но всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Вой сирен и сигнализации машин стихают, в конце концов замолкая, скрываясь в свете луны где-то на другом континенте. Даже для него, солдата с большим стажем, сегодняшняя вылазка выходит сложной, что уж говорить о герое с куда более скудным опытом. Что уж говорить о _Питере_.

Джим не удивляется, заходя в спальню.

Питер спит. Кажется, будто он свалился на кровать в полусознательном состоянии. Кровать по-прежнему заправлена, и лишь с одной стороны сбито одеяло. На полу валяется синее полотенце. Сам Питер лежит полубоком, едва доставая головой до подушки, полностью раздетый и ничем не прикрытый с все еще влажными после душа волосами.

Его острые локти, спина с уже пожелтевшими синяками, ноги, согнутые в коленях, завораживают. Джим и сам пугается такому повороту событий, но никак не может заставить себя отвести взгляд.

Не считая синяков и пары царапин, вся кожа Питера белая-белая, светлая и нежная. Кажется, стоит коснуться спины, и вмиг тело покроется мурашками от холода вибраниума. Поэтому Джим борется с этим желанием, подавляет его зачатки и просто смотрит, изучая.

Питер лежит так, что будь Джим рядом, целовать его шею сзади было бы невероятно удобно. Его голова опущена, позвонки выпирают сильнее обычного, и Джим уверен, что каждый из них достоин внимания: прикосновения ласковых пальцев и мягких поцелуев. Пересчитать бы их языком, дразня. Прикусить, а потом зализать «рану», следом поцеловать плечи, сжимая.

Плечи. Прямые, точёные, _мальчишеские_. Из-за нелепой позы они кажутся сутулыми, сгорбленными, немного покатыми. В этом есть своя очаровательность, ведь только так Питер выглядит беззащитным, прячущимся от страхов и бед, пытаясь свернуться в клубок, как кот, сложив ладони и поместив их под свою голову, а его локти кажутся еще худее, чем они есть.

Локти Питера. Боже, как Джим обожает их! Острые, твердые. Джим помнит каждый тычок, каждое прикосновение, каждое ощущение, оставшееся после них. Колкие, они часто впиваются ему в бок, живот, спину или ногу, когда они с Питером делят кровать на двоих. И именно эти «колючки» порой заставляют Джима чувствовать себя живым.

Как и ладони. Они, напротив, теплые и нежные, широкие и розовые, с царапинами. Порой мозолистые, порой израненные. Светлые, как солнце, необходимые, как воздух, дарящие успокаивающие прикосновения. Гладящие по спине, сжимающие запястья, касающиеся щеки. Джим с легкостью вспоминает каждое из этих прикосновений. Как и прикосновение длинных пальцев к губам, шее, плечам. Как их движения по спине, груди, заднице, члену.

Пальцы Питера цепкие, проворные, чуткие. Целовать их — особое удовольствие. Касаться губами, а затем тянуть в рот, облизывая, поднимая взгляд на Питера и видя, как тот краснеет. Стараясь быть как можно тише, Джим делает глубокий вдох, на секунду прикрывает глаза и расстегивает молнию на собственных штанах. Рука проскальзывает под бельё без лишнего сопротивления.

Все эти воспоминания… Весь _этот Питер_ сводит его с ума. И Джим знает, что за ним бы и в пропасть прыгнул, прекрасно понимая, что ничего глупее сделать просто невозможно. Разве что только вот то, что он делает прямо сейчас. В штанах мало места для нормальных движений, но Джим изо всех сил старается сделать так, чтобы этого было достаточно.

Он смотрит на крепкую спину Питера. Синяков мало, но они есть. Следы сегодняшней ночи, должно быть. Из-за сгорбленных плеч спина кажется напряженной. Джим выдыхает, пересчитывает позвонки, любуется выпирающими лопатками и сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну, постепенно опуская взгляд ниже.

Лопатки, поясница, _задница_.

Костюм Человека-паука всегда обтягивает сильно всё тело Питера, ничего не скрывая от простых смертных. Джим, если честно, не представляет куда деваются трусы, когда Питер облачается в костюм. Он клянется, что в костюме задница Питера выглядит точно так же, как и без: упругая и крепкая. Каждый раз сравнение с желе возникает само собой. Джим чертовски сильно любит эту сладость, но задница Питера определённо выигрывает эту битву.

Неожиданно Питер начинает шевелиться. Он не просыпается, просто подтягивает одну ногу ближе к себе. В этот короткий миг Джим не сводит взгляда с работающих мышц. Для него эти секунды длятся вечность.

Руке в штанах тесно, и Джим, не церемонясь, спускает штаны до колен, обнажает член, не снимая трусы, и продолжает водить по нему рукой. Ласкает, сжимает, гладит. Прикусывает губы, не давая сорваться ненужным вздохам и всхлипам. Представляет Питера. Питера, сидящего перед ним на коленях. Питера, прижимающегося к его спине грудью. Питера, сидящего на нём. И сильнее сжимает пальцы вокруг члена, продолжая разглядывать.

У Питера поджарые, длинные ноги, по паучьи стройные и цепкие. И, что немаловажно, у Питера _сильные_ ноги. Джим ощущает их силу на себе постоянно, и порой ему кажется, что, если бы у Питера была возможность, он бы постоянно висел на нём, обвив его шею ногами.

Эх, этот его любимый захват! Эти его ноги, будь они прокляты. Крепкие икры, светлокожие ступни, пальцы. Острые коленки, округлые бедра, пах, живот, пупок, грудь, ключицы, кадык, губы, глаза.

Джим не закрывает глаза, двигает рукой по члену, вспоминая касания Питера, его ласки и голос, тихие стоны и всхлипы, еле слышное « _Джимми_ », смешанное со вздохами. Его взгляд, заставляющий дрожать, и припухшие губы.

Он дрочит себе, представляя, что Питер смотрит на него. Сосредоточенно, не сводя взгляда, не моргая и не смущаясь. Джима всегда заводит то, как Питер сосредоточен на _нём_ , как увлечен им и тем удовольствием, что дарит ему. И как же чертовски сильно хочется его разбудить, увидеть этот взгляд, это желание, пробегающий по губам язычок.

Ещё раз прогоняя в голове последовательную цепочку, осматривая Питера, Джим начинает дышать тяжелее. Поцелуй в шею, крепкие плечи, спина под ладонями, задница, длинные ноги, белые ступни, острые коленки, член, плоский живот, локти, грудь, губы. И так несколько раз по кругу, пока вдруг глаза не начинают закрываться от удовольствия. Он не стонет, вместо этого сжимает губы, наклоняя голову вперед, опуская взгляд в пол, на чёртово синее полотенце под ногами.

Кулак наполняется тёплой вязкостью. Джим смотрит как сперма течет между пальцев. Его потряхивает доли секунды, но после стоять со спущенными штанами становится стыдно. Он поправляет трусы, наклоняется и вытирает испачканную руку о полотенце, потом натягивает штаны.

— Что же я буду делать, когда _ты_ разлюбишь меня? — тихо шепчет Джим себе под нос.

Застегивает пуговицу, следом — молнию, но, кажется, делает это слишком громко, потому что Питер, заворочавшись, поворачивается к нему. Он щурится, но улыбается. В уголках глаз появляются морщинки.

— Уже восемь? — сонным голосом спрашивает Питер.

— Сегодня суббота, — говорит Джим. Улыбка Питера становится шире.

— Кайф, — довольно отзывается парень, переворачиваясь на спину. — Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь раздеться и лечь спать.

— И начинаешь со штанов? — Питер недоверчиво вскидывает бровь, опираясь на локти.

_Острые локти-колючки._

— Как и всегда, — Джим улыбается, снимает штаны вместе с бельём и только после начинает расстёгивать жилетку.

— Я раздеваю тебя в нормальном порядке, — хмыкает Питер, наблюдая. Он уже не щурится, но на предплечьях Джим замечает только что появившиеся мурашки.

И не мешкая, быстро скинув с себя оставшуюся одежду, плюхается на кровать рядом с Питером, целует его плечо и предплечья. Но не смотрит Питеру в глаза, не решается. Несмотря на всё то, что есть между ними сейчас, ему еще стыдно за свой странный поступок.

Он тычется носом в плечо, как оголодавший слепой котёнок, прижимается колючей щекой и трётся, как преданный пёс. И лежит так, ожидая, когда Питер уснёт. Самому Джиму просто не до сна.

Потому что рядом с ним Питер. Глаза, губы, румянец на щеках, ямочка от улыбки, прямой подбородок, шея, кадык. Точёные плечи, ключицы, грудь, твердые соски, плоский живот, пупок, пах. Бедра, острые коленки, крепкие икры. Холодные пальцы, белёсые ступни.

От Питера тепло. Сладостное, благодатное. Рутинное, как привычка жить. И Джим тонет в нём, погрязает по уши, закрыв глаза. Пальцы Питера скользят по спине, взмокшей от жара и волнения, холодят прикосновениями.

Запретный плод _сладок_. Питер _сладок_ словно мёд. Джим утыкается ему в грудь, целует, тычется носом, щекоча, тянет на них одеяло. И сожалеет о каждом из своих действий, поступков, потому что Питер для него слишком юн и наивен. Потому что Питер в любой момент, секунду, минуту, час, день может вдруг стать взрослее, через какое-то время сменить приоритеты и посмотреть на свою жизнь под другим углом. И тогда…

_«Что же я буду делать, когда ты разлюбишь меня?»_

Пальцы Питера щекочут кожу на шее. Он целует макушку, затем, убрав волосы, целует Джима в лоб. Притягивает Джима за подбородок и целует в губы, следом одаряя его улыбкой.

— Я буду любить тебя немного дольше, чем вечность, — шепчет Питер, теперь улыбаясь глазами.

Джим не верит. Он повидал много таких на своем веку. В какой-то момент своей жизни он был тем, кто говорил такие глупости любой симпатичной девушке или красивому парню, готовому с ним переспать.

Но Джим позволяет себе надеяться, улыбается в ответ и целует сам, обнимает Питера, сцепляя руки в замок у него за спиной.

Где-то за окном гудят утренние поезда.


End file.
